Learning
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: Parts of TFW and MAX. Fax. One shot. Last SongFic for a while, I'm taking a break. xDD


**Okay, this song was pretty much freakin' _perfect_ for Max. **

**Like, NO. JOKE. **

**Just read it, and you'll see. **

**This will probably be my last Song Fic for a while. **

**I'll probably spontaneously put up other one shots, a few of them maybe songfics, but not many. **

**I've put enough of these up. **

**This song is Learning by Green River Ordinance(3333(: ) xDD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own this song, nor the band. ))): **

**

* * *

**

_If I could be just what you need  
Maybe we'd be better off  
Different lives and different dreams  
Calling out from underneath  
Any thought'll be alright  
If I could turn this car around  
Only drive into the flames  
All the things that we've burned down  
Wonder which one will remain  
Please take your time  
Just do this for me_

"You're…" A boy's voice trailed off, looking for the words to speak. "Such a _pain._" He finally stated.

I stared. "_What_?" I said just as the dark-haired teenager pushed his lip to mine.

Fang. He was kissing me. _Again_.

What was with him? Was he so full of himself he thought every girl he ever talked to fell for him? That I loved him more than I would ever admit to myself? He needed to learn that not every girl will fall for him. Not every girl will go crazy for him.

I was thinking this, but I knew most of it was a lie. But still, I knew I wasn't ready for this. For my feelings. It was all too much. I _knew_ I loved him. He was my best friend. My right-wing man. My actual right-wing. Without him, I wouldn't be able to fly. I wouldn't be alive. He'd saved me too many times.

But he'd also hurt me.

Less than a month or two ago, he had left me. I had left him, as well, but he was well off without me, I'd figured. He never cried to me, he was just there for me. But right now, sitting on this dock, it was obvious he wasn't okay without me. When we reunited after three or four days back then it was obvious. The words still echoed in my mind.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said, to which he replied(sounding so un-Fang-like),

"I won't." Then paused, and said again, "I won't. Not ever."

And here I was, kissing him.

Then I realized, hey, whoa. I really _was_ kissing him. Kissing him back. No. Something's wrong.

I pulled back.

"I… Uh—"

And that, my friend, is when I jumped up, and ran away.

Again.

_Let me be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'd give up everything to show you  
To show you there's still time  
I could be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'm still learning how to  
Love you  
You are the only one that's  
Worth the fight_

And that was when I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I did love Fang. More than I would've ever thought. But, then again, no one really thinks about how much they'll ever love someone right away.

I couldn't lie to myself, but I could still lie to Fang. I didn't want to, but I wasn't ready. He was taking everything too fast. When I was with him I was fine. Nothing was wrong besides the obvious saving the world thing. When he wasn't close to me, I felt vulnerable.

Angel knew we loved each other, and I didn't have any doubt that the others knew thanks to her. But me and Fang were a little slow on these things. Okay. _I_ was a little slow on these things. Fang was already positive. And, in a way, I knew I was. But again. He was moving too fast.

I'd always depended on him, and Angel always told me I kept him stable. But he never showed me that. He never showed me without me he would be completely lost. I had shown that to everyone, even him. He had just shown my lips his lips. And my tears his shoulder. And my body his arms. And my soul his heart. And we all know that's not showing he loves me. Okay, so you all know it does, but give me a break. For a girl who hates emotions, just my thoughts about this oughtta win me an award.

Because now I wasn't even near him. He had driven me away, out into the sky. And now I was flying high above the boat, not ready to go back, just yet.

But, I really had no choice. So I turned around and flew back to my humiliating life.

_I wish you'd learn to let this go  
Lay your troubles down on me  
Give me one more chance to show  
I'll be all you'll ever need  
Please take your time  
Just do this for me_

Just because he was talking to Brigid, Max flew off. He knew she didn't like it. And truth was, he really didn't like that it was hurting her, but what was he supposed to do? When he kissed her, she ran, but then when he talked to another girl, she ran!

He held his breath, waiting for Max's return below the stairs. He wanted nothing more than for her to just learn that he loved her. A lot. And he had tried to show her, but she just kept pushing him away, and acting as if she didn't care for his feelings.

But he knew she did. He knew she loved him just as much as he loved her. But she was scared. She wasn't a fan of any emotions, not even happiness. That was probably because if she was happy for one moment in her life, she knew whatever had caused her to be happy would be ripped away from her. It was always like that.

But Fang was always there for her. She was always coming to him when she needed help, and he was always there to help. He'd made her laugh, and made her happy before, and he was still here. Didn't that mean anything to her?

Sure, they were best friends, and they used to be like brother and sister, but it wasn't like that anymore. Max had changed. They were on the run now and she wasn't always relaxed like she used to be. She wasn't perfect like she used to be when all she had to do was look after them in their home.

He loved her like a sister, then, and a best friend. Because he never knew how much more she could be. But ever since Angel was kidnapped, he realized how much he really loved her. And now she was mad at him. Well, he thought she was. He wasn't sure. But she sure as heck wasn't happy with him.

So he took a deep breath as someone stepped on to the first top step and descended down, his heart beating faster when he saw Max. Safe and unharmed.

_Let me be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'd give up everything to show you  
To show you there's still time  
I could be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'm still learning how to love you  
You are the only one that's  
Worth the fight_

Fang was waiting for me.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, concern think in his deep voice. "Why'd you take off like that?"

I wanted to step around him coolly. "Wanted some air." I told him, trying to walk past. Then he grabbed my arms though, holding me back.

Then he leaned in. Close. Really close. "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," I told him through clenched teeth, my patience slipping away.

"Max," He groaned to me. "If you would just talk to me—"

"_About __what_?" I snapped, my patience ran out. "You and me? There _is_ no you and me. Especially when you keep throwing yourself at everything in a skirt!"

Then I stopped. I went too far. His jaw tightened and he froze. I wanted to run. Run far. Fly to Botswana. Keep flying and never come back. He was the only one I ever told that to, and that was way back when, when we were at Anne's and we found out we were going to school.

Then I jerked away from him, embarrassment heating me face and turning it red. Red. Just like Brigid's hair. Did he like red faces, too? Is that why he never gave up on me? Because I was always red faced, for a number of reasons?

Then his voice… Went dark or something. It made my stomach feel weird. "You're wrong, Max," he said lowly, "There's a you and me, all right. There will _always_ be a you and me." I blushed even more and made my way to my room. This wasn't fair. At all.

_Don't hold your heart too long  
You'll find yourself alone  
You've got time  
We've got time_

"Max," Fang looked into her eyes. "Calm down," he pleaded. He hated seeing her like this. He'd seen her happy before, he'd seen her sad. He'd seen her angry, confused, and pretty much every emotion. But this was just plain _despair_.

She looked up at him, and he finally realized she was sobbing. He thought she was breathing. Ha! She had been shaking, and he just now realized that. He stared at her, unsure what to do. Then he wrapped his arms around her, as he always did when she cried.

But now it was different. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled herself closer, so it was almost impossible for him to pull her any closer. "Fang, they took my mom." She cried out, her voice ragged and worn out. "How am I supposed to calm down?"

He pulled her closer, digging his face into her hair. "I know they took her," he pointed out to her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "But we're going to find her."

She then nodded into her shirt as she gasped for air, and he kissed her hair for just a second. He didn't want to push his luck after she finally became comfortable with him, you know, kissing-wise and all.

And, the truth was, all he was waiting for was for her to realize she loved him just as much as he loved her. He didn't give a crap how long it took, they had time to figure it out.

**(A/N: This is a part I'm adding in to Max(the fifth book), after Max learns her mother is kidnapped, but before her and Fang went on the date in Hawaii.)**

_Let me be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'd give up everything to show you  
To show you there's still time  
I could be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'm still learning how to love you  
I'm still learning how to love you_

I was pretty sure I finally knew what love actually was. This was pretty much it. Fang and I. Me and Fang. _We_ were in love. We always had been. It just took us too long to figure it out. And, I really did have to hand it to Fang. He had figured it out a while before me.

But that didn't matter. All that mattered was I was with him now, and I never wanted this to end. Sure, I actually did, because I wanted to rescue my mom, but I didn't want to have to leave this moment right here. Ever.

Because right now, it was Fang and I, standing at the ocean, his arm around me. If that doesn't belong on a card, like, with us all shadowed out so it looks like any darn couple, then what does? The sun was setting. Another perfect quality.

Not that I would _want_ to be on a card, but that's my way of saying we're _perfect_ for each other. Then Fang asked if I wanted to go back. I told him no, bracing myself for the last sentence. "I want to be here with you." I admitted.

Then his black eyes became a little brighter. "Yeah?"

Then I nodded, unable to speak yet.

"So… You're choosing me?" He asked, smirking a bit. And that did it. I was one hundred percent head of heels in love with this guy.

My heartbeat accelerated as he leaned in closer, and I knew what was coming. Because right when I realized that I wasn't going to run away, he pressed his lips to mine and I locked my arms around his neck, right there, in front of however many people could see us. I didn't care.

Fang was mine.

_Let me be the one you run to  
I could be the one you run to  
Let me be the one you run to  
For the rest of your life  
I'm still learning how to love you  
You are the only one that's  
Worth the fight_

Now my mom was laying in the air lock tank, and the pressure was filling in. Just as the bubble the krelp surrounded us in popped, I started yelling. The door opened as I yelled for paramedics, and soon the chamber was full of people.

Fang ran over to me, knelt next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My mom had just come around and woken up, and now Fang was looking at me. "You did it." He told me, smiling. "You saved her."

And yes, yes I did save her. She was alive, and this should've been one of the best moments in my life. But, really, it wasn't. I mean, it was, I was ecstatic, but just when I thought I was fine, I burst into tears against Fang. He didn't say a word, but he cooed to me, "Shh, shhh." He murmured softly, rubbing my arm. We were heading back to the dock, luckily, and maybe once I was out of the water I wouldn't be as insane.

But until then, I kept crying. And Fang kept holding me close, just like always.

Why?

Why, of course it's because he's mine, and I'm _finally_ giving myself to him.

Isn't this a happy ending?

At least for now?

_Yeah, I'm still learning how to love you. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay, was that not the _most freakin' perfect freakin' song for freakin' Max?_ **

**I think it was(: **

**I added some more into the story, as you could tell, but thats only because I had no idea what else to do.  
**


End file.
